Cumpleaños non grato
by Lexkai Raven
Summary: Una serie de problemas se desatan a partir de regalos inesperados...


**CUMPLEAÑOS NON GRATO...**

**Los personajes incluidos en esa historia de ficción no me pertenecen, la propiedad intelectual de los mismos, así como su imagen, pertenecen a su creador original, que no soy yo, este relato yaoi es sin fines de lucro. **

La melodía encargada de notificarle un nuevo mensaje en su celular rompió la quietud en la que se sumía su sombría habitación. Bufo molesto. Estiro su brazo, buscando a tientas el maldito celular al que hacía apenas diez minutos había aventado debajo de unas almohadas porque no dejaba de sonar con la estúpida alarma, y ahora un mensaje. De seguro Satsuki estaría recriminándole el no haber asistido a clases, pero por extraño que le pareciera incluso al él mismo se sentía bastante mal. Desde que tenía memoria jamás se había enfermado, pero desde el viernes que quedo con Kagami para un uno a uno, donde por cierto le gano al pelirrojo, y después de haberlo hecho, pasarse por unas hamburguesas, un malestar se había manifestado, haciéndolo sentir pesado, con dolor de estómago y ganas de vomitar.

Se levantó con pereza, sintiendo en su piel las marcas de las sabanas ya que se había pasado el fin de semana tirado en su habitación, con cortinas cerradas y solo se había dignado a aparecer frente a su familia por su respectiva comida, de la cual comió poco.

Desordeno la cama buscando al culpable de su ahora dolor de cabeza, ya que el maldito aparato no dejaba de sonar, cuando por fin lo encontró, un mensaje de su flamante novio aparecía en la barra de notificaciones, en donde le pedía, para variar, un encuentro para un uno a uno después de la escuela, así que con una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios, ya que intuía solo era una excusa para pasar tiempo juntos, era divertido ver que el tonto de Kagami, aun después de llevar más de un año de relación no se atrevía a pedirle una cita normal, aunque no fueran muchas las que habían tenido, siempre era él que le pedía salir al pelirrojo, se dispuso a contestar el mensaje, ya que seguía sin sentirse bien, y tendría que pasar de la invitación para ir al médico, ya que su madre harta de su malestar, antes de despedirse en la mañana para irse al trabajo le concertó una cita con el odioso médico de la familia, cita que no podía perder, ya que su castigo sería un mes sin básquet, al parecer su madre sospechaba que el moreno solo estaba fingiendo para no ir al escuela. Envió el mensaje que escuetamente rezaba "Hoy no puedo, otro día", y alisto su ropa para meterse a la ducha e ir al médico.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Eran aproximadamente las diez y media de la mañana cuando Kagami pudo dar una ojeada a su celular, en el cual aparecía un mensaje nuevo, el remitente no era otro que su atractivo novio, al cual quería ver. Aunque se emocionó ya que casi nunca contestaba sus mensajes la ilusión le duro poco, ya que al leerlo se enteró que este supuestamente no podría, y lo peor, el muy maldito no le daba explicación alguna, así que ahora debía sumarle a sus ansias por verlo la preocupación de no saber el porqué.

Estaba en clase de historia, y mientras la momia que daba la clase explicaba cosas sin sentido para él, se dedicaba rayonear su cuaderno y ver por la ventana el despejado cielo azul, se estaba poniendo paranoico respecto al porque Daiki no iría a su encuentro, ¿que era más importante para el moreno que jugar con él, el único que estaba a la par en baloncesto?, ¡su novio joder!, se asustó ante los locos pensamientos de novia psicópata que rondaban su mente y se fijó en su libreta, el nombre de Aomine estaba por todas partes, así que arranco la hoja y la hizo pedacitos, maldiciendo en ingles al maldito egocéntrico novio que tenía, idiota desconsiderado que no daba explicación alguna del porque no se verían. Aunque pensándolo bien algo extraño ocurría con Daiki, desde el viernes, cuando se despidieron lo noto raro, y el domingo se había reunido en la cacha de siempre con Kuroko y los de la generación de los milagros, incluso las entrenadoras habían asistido al amistoso partido, pero de Aomine ni sus luces. Kise informo que el moreno le había comentado que no podía asistir, lo cual sorprendió al pelirrojo, primero porque no le gustaba mucho la amistad del rubio con su novio, el modelo se la pasaba coqueteándole a su novio, y segundo porque era rara la vez que el moreno se negaba a algo relacionado con el básquet, después de que sufriera aquella derrota a manos de Kuroko y el mismo, cuando había recuperado de nuevo su interés en el deporte y había recuperado algunos rasgos de su antigua personalidad, jamás los había dejado tirados en una de sus reuniones, Midorima menciono algo como que Aomine debía estar haciendo el vago, cosa que apoyo la pelirosa, y Akashi completo que lo flojo e irresponsable no se le quitaría, lo que Kuroko secundo diciendo que era Aomine-kun después de todo y no podían esperar milagros, era idiota después de todo. Adorable a veces, pero idiota, pensó Kagami.

Así que nuevo estaba preocupado, que le estaba pasando al moreno, ¿acaso le estaría poniendo los cuernos con alguien?, bufo enojado, ¿Por qué tenía que actuar como novia celosa?, ¿desde cuándo todo en su vida giraba en torno a Aomine? Dejo caer su frente en la banca, alertando a Kuroko de su estado, el timbre sonó para alegría de los jóvenes que de inmediato saltaron de su asientos para ir a los patios ya que era hora del receso. Kuroko aprovecharía la oportunidad para ver que sucedía con su amigo, aunque intuía que tenía que ver con cierto moreno amigo suyo y novio de su actual luz, bueno a decir verdad esos dos ya se habían tardado en mostrar problemas.

—Kagami-kun— El peliceleste se acercó a su compañero con bento en mano —vamos a desayunar a la azotea. — invito para poder hablar con su amigo.

—¡Eh!— se despabilo el As de Seirin — ¡oh!, Vamos Kuroko— tomo su cartera ya que él no llevaba desayuno y compraría su almuerzo en la cafetería de la escuela.

Después de la compra de alimentos se dispusieron a ir al mencionado lugar, donde una vez que desayunaron Kuroko se atrevió a preguntar, ya que pudo observar por lo poco que comió Kagami que este realmente estaba desanimado.

— ¿Me platicarás que problema tienes con Aomine-kun? — su compañero casi se ahoga con el último trago que le quedaba a su bebida, menos mal que la cantidad era pequeña.

— ¡¿Qué demonios te hace pensar que tengo problemas con ese idiota?! — logro articular después de pasar el líquido y toser un poco, sus mejillas se habían coloreado, pero aun así se mostró molesto, claro que Kuroko sabía lo suyo con Aomine, él y Satsuki, además de Alex la cual al igual que Himuro lo descubrieron de forma no muy agradable.

—Que llevas todo el día tonteando—el pelirrojo lo miro interrogante—más de lo normal, además estas suspire y suspire viendo en dirección a Toou—completo.

El pelirrrojo prácticamente sintió que le salió humo de las orejas, ¡maldito Kuroko tan observador!, pero se tranquilizó, la verdad es que esa tonta angustia que sentía y la ansiedad por ver a su novio tal vez desaparecía si lo contaba, además el peliceleste era su amigo, y para eso sirven los amigos, ¿no?

— ¡ok! — Se pasó la mano por los cabellos en un gesto un tanto desesperado— te contare, pero, ¡no te burles! —amenazo con un puño a la altura del rostro del más bajo.

—No lo hare Kagami-kun, quiero ayudar—porque sé que ambos son idiotas, pensó el pequeño, mientras mostraba su cara de absoluta seriedad, la misma que dio confianza al pelirrojo para empezar a contar sus problemas.

—Bueno, lo que pasa es que hoy le envié un mensaje a Aomine, para jugar un uno a uno, pero me contesto que no podía, ¡así sin más! —al decir lo último alzo un poco su voz, mostrando su exasperación hacia el asunto, el peliceleste se le quedo viendo, pensando que no era para tanto — pero eso no es todo, el viernes pasado que nos reunimos actuó un poco raro, además no fue al partido del domingo.

— ¿Y por eso estas así, no crees que es un poco exagerado de tu parte?, tal vez tenía un compromiso familiar— le sugirió la sombra de Seirin.

—Es que eso no es todo— la campana de entrada a las ultimas clases sonó —bueno mejor volvamos.

Kuroko tiro de su pantalón —No, ahora me cuentas todo Kagami-kun— le espeto aun sentado en el suelo su compañero.

—La clase Kuroko— rebatió el más alto, pero la mirada de Tetsuya le decía que era mejor sentarse y hablar, y la verdad ni atención pondría a los maestros así que ya que más daba, se volvió a sentar.

— Ok, te contare esto como mi mejor amigo, mío y no de Aomine, así que lo que yo te diga debes de mantenerlo en total secreto, debes pretender que jamás te conté nada, nunca, pero nunca se lo revelaras a Aomine— sentencio, lo cual le confirmo a Kuroko que hizo muy bien en faltar a clase para enterarse del chisme.

—No diré nada. Lo prometo— El peliceleste afirmo. El otro suspiro como tomando valor, ya no habría marcha atrás.

—Estoy preocupado, Aomine no es el mismo conmigo, es más desde hace casi un mes que, bueno tu sabes— se empezó a rascar la mejilla al tiempo que se ponía rojo como un tomate, el otro lo miro sin entender y con la duda marcada en el rostro — ¡no hemos tenido sexo, está bien! — dijo atropelladamente, que ambos eran hombres y Kuroko no lo juzgaría por tener ese tipo de necesidades.

— ¡Eh! — exclamo con un gesto de sorpresa e incredulidad, no pensó que su amigo fuera a soltar esa información tan fácil, el otro siguió.

—Y bueno, no sé el porqué, tal vez me esté engañando, tal vez este muy molesto conmigo por lo que le hice en mi cumpleaños, tanto que quiere terminar lo nuestro y no encuentra el momento, por eso me ha estado evitando, a lo mejor hasta le doy asco, trata de no tener el más mínimo contacto, pero y que tal si tiene a otro u otra, casi no lo veo, casi no salimos, ¿has visto cuantas personas de su preparatoria van a ver sus partidos?, estoy seguro que ni siquiera saben de basquetbol y solo van para verlo— Kuroko vio la cara de desesperación de Kagami, no sabía si empezar a arrepentirse por haber preguntado, pero bueno lo hecho, hecho estaba, y la verdad que si podía ayudar a eso dos lo haría, se lo debía a ambos.

—Primero que nada tranquilízate y respira Kagami-kun— pidió el más bajo al ver que hasta el aire le faltaba a su amigo —después vamos paso por paso. Creo que te estás adelantando mucho, sacas conclusiones precipitadas, Aomine-kun no es de los que estaría con alguien que no quiere solo por no lastimarlo, además siempre ha sido muy guapo y popular, su actitud no es la mejor, pero eso no parece afectar su encanto, pero realmente nunca había estado en una relación, así que tampoco creo que te esté engañando, lo que nos deja con la última cuestión, ¿Qué es lo que le hiciste a Aomine-kun en tu cumpleaños?

Oh, oh…el pelirrojo atino a pasar saliva sonoramente, bueno ya había abierto la boca, pero ¿contar eso…?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Flashback- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Era dos de agosto del año dos mil catorce, día de su cumpleaños, el primero que pasaría como novio de cierto moreno, las cosas iban genial en el básquet el cual disfrutaba con él antes mencionado, la escuela no iba mal para ser su último año de preparatoria, había logrado hacer excelentes amigos, con los cuales tenía planes para festear hoy, los pájaros cantaban, y su padre le había mandado una buena cantidad de dinero como regalo, así que se podría decir que estaba bastante contento. Además de emocionado, ya que sería el primer cumpleaños al lado de, por muy cursi que sonaba en su cabeza, y las ganas que le daban de golpear a la misma contra la pared más cercana, su amor, el cual se había enterado, después de una ardua investigación, que también celebraba su cumpleaños en el mismo mes, solo que a finales. Sonrió, porque estaba tonta e infantilmente enamorado, y aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta, este día esta de humor como para aceptarlo para sí mismo.

Se levantó de la cama, ya que eran las 11 am, y al ser sábado se daba el lujo de levantarse tan tarde, se metió al baño a darse un duchazo y en cuanto salió la notificación de un nuevo mensaje lo alerto, era Aomine; "Te estoy esperando en la cancha de siempre, no tardes Bakagami, tal vez te deje ganar hoy". Se vistió apresurado, para ir al encuentro, parecía que realmente sería un buen día.

En cuanto llego, diviso a Aomine recostado en una banca en la sombra, tenía los ojos cerrados y no le sorprendería el hecho de que este estuviera dormido, se acercó para echarle un vistazo a su rostro, y de repente fue sujetado del brazo y jalado en dirección al moreno, el cual lo beso, poso su mano sobre la curva de la cintura del pelirrojo, mientras hábilmente introducía su lengua en la boca del pelirrojo, el otro respondió con ímpetu, entrelazando sus lenguas y mordisqueándolas, se separaron mientras el moreno esbozaba una radiante sonrisa: "Feliz cumpleaños Taiga" pronuncio a lo que el otro desvió la mirada avergonzado, era por pequeñas cosas como estas que se sentía como un idiota enamorado.

Jugaron su juego y el idiota de Aomine no cumplió lo dicho, le gano el partido, así que supuestamente lo invitaría a comer donde quisiera para disculparse, pero el pelirrojo decidió que quería ir al Maji burguer.

—Enserio no te cansas de este lugar, ¿no es así? — comento mientras llevaba las bandejas repletas de hamburguesas, él pensaba llevarlo a un lugar más sofisticado por la ocasión.

—No, son mis favoritas— y el pelirrojo le sonreía de esa forma que a Aomine le parecía tan encantadora.

—Solo porque es tu cumpleaños— le dijo revolviéndole el pelo cariñosamente, a lo que el otro se sonrojo y le dio un manotazo.

— ¡Idiota, nos están viendo! — recrimino, pero la verdad es que no le gustaban esos gestos tan cariñosos, lo hacían ponerse en extremo nervioso, pero sobre todo lo ponían ansioso, ansioso porque Aomine le tocara más, lo que lo hacía sentirse un pervertido.

—Deja de imaginarte cosas guarras, que este es un restaurante familiar— espeto Aomine divertido viendo como el rostro ya rojo de Kagami subía un tono más, y como se atragantaba con la comida, por lo que le paso el refresco —A menos que se te esté ocurriendo algo para festejar tu cumpleaños— coló una de sus manos por debajo de la mesa y le acaricio el muslo, a lo que el otro la tomo con fuerza, tratando de torcerle la muñeca —Esta bien, comamos—y le dedico una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Hablando de eso, Alex llevo desde ayer varias cosas para la fiesta, ¿crees que puedas llegar temprano para que me ayudes a preparar algunas de ellas?— el moreno había terminado de comer y solo tomaba de su refresco.

—Está bien, llegare temprano, ¿necesitas que lleve algo? — inquirió mientras recogía de la mesa los envoltorios de hamburguesas, el pelirrojo se comía la última, ya eran las 2:00 pm y debía hacer algunos pendientes antes de arreglarse para la fiesta de su novio.

— No, con que me ayudes será suficiente— contesto algo cohibido de que Aomine estuviera siendo tan amable, le daba mala espina.

— Entonces hay que irnos, te acompaño a casa, tengo que hacer algo antes, así que te veré hasta la tarde— se levantó llevando la basura al bote más cercano, una empelada del lugar se iba a acercar a hacerlo ella pero el moreno negó con la cabeza, por lo que la empleada lo dejo.

Cuando regreso a la mesa Kagami había terminado, ambos salieron del lugar y Aomine lo acompaño hasta el edificio donde el pelirrojo vivía, se despidieron como si nada y el moreno se dirigió a su destino, sería un cumpleaños muy divertido para Kagami, y sonrió maliciosamente mientras se adentraba a un local.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kagami había acomodado las cosas para la fiesta en su cocina, había pedido un servicio que contaba con mesas, sillas, karaoke y hieleras, las cuales estaban ya en la terraza de su departamento.

Cuando salió de alistarse el reloj marcaba las 6:30 de la tarde, se puso un delantal y se fue a la cocina a preparar un dip para las botanas, quince minutos para las siete su timbre sonó, al abrir la puerta recibió a su moreno novio el cual iba muy guapo, vestido con pantalones de mezclilla negros, una camisa de botones negra con algunos detalles en azul rey, manga tres cuartos, los dos se quedaron contemplándose, admirando entre sí lo afortunados que eran de tener un novio tan guapo y haciéndoseles agua la boca, pero un empujón al moreno los saco de su cavilación. Himuro, Alex y Murasakibara llegaban con licor y cerveza.

— ¿Dónde ponemos esto Kagami?, ¡ah! Hola Aomine— saludo el pelinegro.

— ¡Mine-chin! — Saludo contento Murasakibara con un pocky en los labios —trajimos cerveza, pero no es dulce Mine-chin— un puchero adornaba sus labios, Aomine sonrió.

—Conozco algunas recetas de tragos dulces Atsushi, no te preocupes— sonrió el moreno y saludo a la rubia con un movimiento de cabeza.

Alex le sonrió al tiempo que ponía los envases en la mesita de centro.

— En la terraza están las hieleras, solo hay que agregar el hielo— menciono Kagami.

—Entonces nosotros las acomodamos, ven Murasakibara— le invito Himuro a su compañero de equipo, el otro lo siguió con las cajas de cerveza.

— ¿Dónde puedo dejar esto? — le pregunto Aomine a su novio, mostrándole su bolso.

—Puedes dejarlo en mi cuarto— dijo y se volvió a meter a la cocina, Alex se sentó en el sillón, contando las botellas.

— ¿Cuántos te confirmaron Kagami?, quiero estar segura de que no faltara licor— la rubia masticaba un pocky que le había obsequiado el pelimorado.

—Yo creo que estaremos bien, solo espero que ningún vecino llame a la policía— el pelirrojo se preguntaba porque dejo que Alex se encargara de eso, ya conocía como se ponía con el alcohol, ahora a ver qué tal le iba con sus compañeros, ya habían bebido antes, pero estaba vez si había demasiado alcohol al alcance.

— ¿En qué te ayudo? — el moreno salía de su habitación listo para poner manos a la obra.

— ¿Me ayudarías a poner las botanas? — le señalo los tazones en los que irían las mismas, Aomine asintió y tomo las frituras y se dispuso a servirlas.

Himuro y Murasakibara arreglaron unas cuantos cosas en la terraza, Alex se fue a la habitación de invitados a arreglarse mientras Aomine y Kagami dejaban todo listo, a las 8 en punto llego Kuroko, acompañado de Momoi, los cuales traían el pastel, además de un regalo para el festejado, los siguientes en llegar fueron Midorima y Takao, los cuales llevaban algunas botanas y sus respectivos presentes, Akashi llego con los miembros de su equipo, pero al llegar se fue a platicar con Shintaro, desplazando sutilmente a Takao, el cual se fue a platicar con los otros miembros del Shutoku que habían llegado, Kagami empezó a ver como poco a poco su terraza se llenaba, como a las 9 de la noche Kise llego acompañado de varias chicas y chicos, lo cuales se perdieron entre la multitud que ahora festejaba alegre en el departamento.

Las entrenadoras todas; Satsuki, Aida, Alex y Masako se situaron en una mesa con bocadillos platicando amenamente, Aomine estaba detrás de una barra, de la cual se había adueñado, en la cual se disponían los ingredientes para preparar cócteles.

—No sabía que tenías estas habilidades Aomine— mencionó Akashi.

El moreno sonrió.

—Jamás me subestimen— sonrió de esa manera prepotente suya, mientras les servía sus tragos a Atsushi y Akashi los cuales los probaron haciendo un gesto de aprobación a la mezcla, los rusos blancos se le daban de maravilla al As de Toou, hizo otra ronda de cócteles para las señoritas, medias de seda, pero con amaretto, le hizo señas a Satsuki para que las recogiera, Imayoshi se acercó.

— Un trago compañero— le solicito, a lo que le moreno sirvió whisky con Red bull y agua mineral para ambos, tomo la botella y se la llevo a donde estaban sentados Imayoshi y Wakamatsu, listo para empezar la competencia. Kagami, Himuro y Alex se tomaban unos shots de tequila mientras Kuroko estaba bebiendo un batido de vainilla que sabría Dios de donde saco.

— ¡Hora del pastel! — exclamo Alex antes de ponerse más ebrios.

Todos prestaron atención y algunos se reunieron en torno a la mesa en la que estaba el pastel, le cantaron las mañanitas en ingles por iniciativa de Alex y Himuro, entre Aomine, Kise y Akashi, Kagami fue embarrado en el pastel.

Un pelirrojo lleno de tarta fue retratado, mientras Atsushi se quejaba de que echaron a perder el pastel, Aida rescato una porción buena y la sirvió al gigante de Yosen, Kuroko y Kiyoshi también solicitaron una rebanada, nadie más le hizo caso al pastel, ya bastante entrados en copas.

Kagami se metió a lavarse la cara. Adentro algunos desconocidos bailaban con Kise y algunos miembros de otros equipos. Iba cerrando la puerta cuando fue empujado dentro del cuarto, un fuerte agarre en su cintura la atrajo hacia un cálido cuerpo, Aomine aventaba con su pie la puerta del baño cerrándola, mientras acercaba su rostro al sorprendido cumpleañero, lamio los labios de su pelirrojo aun cubiertos de la crema de pastel, el otro los abrió de inmediato, empezando un verdadero beso, el cual era intenso, pero solo duro diez segundos, cuando el moreno se separó dejando al otro jadeante —demasiado dulce— comento con voz desganada, dándose vuelta—¡Vamos cumpleañero, a brindar!- lo apuro dejándolo solo para que se aseara, se dirigió a preparar un whiskey con energetizante.

— ¡Hora del canta borracho, canta! — exclamo alegre Takao mientras salía de un rincón con la ropa desarreglada.

La chicas rodaron los ojos pensando que ya estaban ebrios, pero para sorpresa de todos Masako fue y le arrebato el micrófono al pelinegro pidiendo una canción en contra de los hombres que terminaron coreando todas las chicas de la fiesta, a lo que los chicos bufaron exasperados, ojala y no se pusieran a llorar.

Se acabó la canción y parecía que la pelinegra no soltaría el micrófono por lo cual Himuro envió a Murasakibara que con varios rusos blancos encima no se le hizo pereza cumplir el cometido y se la llevo a la mesa compartiéndole uno de sus tragos.

Shintaro pidió una canción coreana y todos hicieron la respectiva cara de WTF! Lo peor fue cuando casi se atragantan con su propia saliva ya que Akashi se le unió en los coros y hasta bailaba. Aomine empezaba a creer que realmente se había pasado dándoles tantos tragos. Imayoshi se partía de la risa junto a Wakamatsu y Sakurai que con unas copas se le quitaba lo disculpón y hasta parecía más maduro.

Kagami acompaño a un ebrio Kuroko, que nadie supo cuando empezó a tomar, al baño para que vomitara y mejor se recostara en la habitación de invitados. Cuando regreso se encontró con un muy amable Aomine, que les servía una ronda de tragos a un grupo de chicas de las que no tenía ni idea de donde habían salido, Kise también sonriente parecía coquetearle y Kagami sintió los celos recorrerle, Takao se le colgaba de un brazo diciéndole que era un excelente barman, que realmente era talentoso y no alcanzo a oír que cosas más. Se acercó a la barra y de mala gana le pidió una botella de tequila al moreno, que se la dio sin más, se fue sentar con Alex, Himuro ni sus luces.

—Vas a asesinarlo con la mirada— le dijo la rubia descubriendo el fuego de los celos en la mirada de su aprendiz.

—El idiota no hace nada para quitárselos de encima, ¡ahora resulta que es muy amigable!, ¿Qué nadie recuerda que es un hijo de puta?- exclamo tomándose de un trago el caballito de tequila.

—Esas chicas no lo conocen, además hoy se ve muy guapo— sonrió Alex, el otro la fulmino con la mirada mientras servía otra ronda, la mujer le pellizco un cachete —no seas celoso, te quiere a ti— y señalo en dirección a él.

Inmediatamente se sonrojo. Aomine lo veía fijamente y algo cabreado, de seguro por las atenciones que Alex le había hecho, Aomine siempre se ponía demasiado celoso de su proximidad con la rubia, alegándole que estaba demasiado buena como para no enojarse si se la pasaba toqueteando a su novio. Movió su cabeza negativamente, como si con los movimientos sus ideas se despejaran y volvió a concentrarse en su enojo, él era el ofendido, era su cumpleaños y su novio se lucia con otras. Kise le pidió al moreno que cantara, las chicas lo vitorearon animándole a cantar, Kagami puso toda su atención en ellos, entre Kise, Takao y Murasakibara que también estaba en la barra arrastraron al moreno al micrófono el cual puso una canción y la comenzó a cantar. Satsuki aplaudía totalmente emocionada, Kuroko ya estaba de nuevo afuera abrazando por un lado a Midorima y por el otro a Akashi mientras coreaban la canción, Kise se abrazaba lloriqueando a Takao el cual había sacado un encendedor y prendido lo mantenía con el brazo en alto moviéndole de un lado a otro. Atsushi estaba también abrazando a Alex y Himuro quienes estaban igual de sorprendidos por el que el moreno estaba cantado, y realmente lo hacía bien. Los de la generación de los milagros se sabían la canción. Kagami de nuevo estaba molesto. Ellos conocían el talento de Aomine y él no estaba enterado. Aun desconocía tanto de su novio y eso le retorcía las entrañas, quería conocer por completo a Daiki, sus sueños, talentos, habilidades, manías, miedos, pesadillas, el ritmo de sus besos, el sonido de su respiración, todos y cada uno de los tonos de su voz, y la dichosa kiseki no sedai era una bola de entrometidos que lo conocían más que él, lo cual hizo que los odiara momentáneamente a todos. La canción termino y de inmediato Imayoshi y Wakamatsu se acercaron a su compañero abrazándolo y poniendo una canción para cantarla los tres, Aomine sonrió, y el enojo de Kagami disminuyo un poco, pero no totalmente.

A las 2 am pasadas, y ya sin licor disponible, Akashi hizo una llamada a su chofer, el cual se encargó de hacer respectivas llamadas para que un flotilla de taxis se encargaran de llevar a los ebrios amigos de su señor a casa, el solo se encargaría de los más cercanos, entiéndase Midorima, Murasakibara, Kuroko, Satsuki, y Kise, los demás se los llevarían los taxis, el encargado de supervisar que todos se subieran fue Daiki, mientras Kagami bebía de una botella que aun tenia escondida Alex, Himuro también los acompañaba aunque en un estado más ausente, el moreno estaba sorprendido del aguante de su novio, al despedir al último grupo cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la sala.

—Bien, ¿a qué hora se van ustedes? — Pregunto sin cortesía a los más allegados amigos de su novio, él quería pasar la noche con su pelirrojo y no tenía intención de contenerse solo porque ellos no se iban.

— ¡Si, si!, ya nos vamos para que los tortolitos hagan su fiesta privada— la rubia tomo la botella, y ya que había rentado un departamento al lado, llamo a Himuro que pasaría la noche ahí — ¡feliz cumpleaños Taiga! — dio un último abrazo al festejado al igual que el completamente borracho Himuro y ambos desaparecieron en el pasillo.

—Ahora sí que comience el verdadero festejo— una sonrisa salvaje adornaba su rostro.

— ¡Oh! Ahora si tienes tiempo para mí—Kagami comento enfadado y se dirigió a su habitación aventando la puerta con intención de cerrarla.

Aomine estaba un tanto desconcertado. Lo siguió. La puerta si se había cerrado.

—Ábreme Kagami, no seas idiota— tocaba la puerta sin resultado.

El pelirrojo estaba muy enojado nuevamente por el insulto recibido, iba a abrir la puerta y a gritarle un par de cosas cuando tropezó con el bolso que llevo Aomine en la tarde, se había abierto y de el salía una bolsa de regalo con el diseño de un balón de básquet, la saco por completo, maravillado por el detalle de que su novio le había llevado un regalo, su ceño se frunció cuando de la bolsa saco un par de esposas, un látigo, lubricante, condones y un vibrador. Estúpido novio el que se había conseguido.

Estaba ebrio, pero una pequeña lucecita en su cabeza se encendió.

— ¡El idiota eres tú! — le grito a Aomine mientras abría la puerta y lo agarraba de las solapas de su camisa, jalándolo hacia dentro de la habitación mientras lo besaba.

La boca de Kagami sabía a tequila, pensó el moreno sintiendo la agresividad de su novio mediante los mordiscos que se estaba llevando su labio inferior, se dejó llevar, cayendo ambos sobre la cama del pelirrojo, el peliazul encima del cumpleañero, sus lenguas se movían frenéticas, agresivas, tratando de mostrar el supuesto enojo que ambos traían en el momento, las manos del peliazul de inmediato buscaron colarse debajo de la camisa negra que llevaba Kagami, el cual se removía dando pelea.

El moreno termino el beso solo para susurrarle en el oído.

— Tranquilo, te prometo que te gustara tu regalo— le mordió el lóbulo mientras exhalaba su caliente aliento.

Kagami se estremeció, restregándose descarado contra el caliente cuerpo sobre el suyo, Daiki sintió como el pelirrojo ya estaba duro. Sonrió por lo mucho que iban a disfrutar. Taiga observo su sonrisa y volvió a comenzar un apasionado beso, mientras luchaba contra los botones de la camisa de Daiki, el moreno simplemente arranco la de el pelirrojo que gimió cuando la rodilla de su novio se presionó atrevida sobre su erección, tomo impulso, dándose la vuelta para quedar encima del moreno mientras se sentaba a horcajadas, con las piernas a cada lado de su cadera y restregándose excitado en el miembro de su pareja el cual soltó un gruñido.

—Te lo estás buscando Taiga— soltó mientras posaba las manos en los costados de Kagami.

El pelirrojo tomo una de las manos de Aomine, dirigiéndola a su boca, beso la palma mientras el moreno le observaba maravillado desde su posición, saco la lengua sugestivo y se llevó el índice de su novio a la boca, el cual lamio sus labios ante la erótica imagen de su novio chupando su falange mientras se restregaba contra su caderas.

—Aomine Daiki— susurro con voz ronca el pelirrrojo —te deseo— completo mientras se agachaba para darle un beso y tomaba ambas manos del moreno.

Lo siguiente que escucho Daiki fue un click. Las esposas, pensó al momento de querer mover las manos y verse imposibilitado.

— ¿Qué demonios Kagami? — espeto furico, pero la mirada llena de deseo por parte de su novio le corto el rollo.

Kagami se mordió el labio inferior.

Aomine estaba esposado a la cabecera de su recamara, con la camisa abierta mostrando su bien formado torso, con los pantalones demasiado apretados ahí donde está su miembro, el sudor recorriendo su rostro y su mirada llameante, atenta a cualquiera de sus movimientos. Ese sí que era un regalo. Así que se dispuso a disfrutarlo. Recorrió con ambas manos las mejillas, deslizándolas por el cuello, llegando hasta su torso, en el cual decidió usar las uñas, pasándolas incluso por sus pezones. El moreno se estremeció.

— ¿Que mierda crees que haces Kagami?, suéltame y olvidare esto. — advirtió con mirada hostil, el aludido solo se calentó más.

— Solo tome mi regalo, supongo que la esposas eran para mí— respondió tranquilamente, desbrochando el cinturón y pantalones del moreno.

—Sí, pero creo que estas equivocado, el que debería estar esposado eres ¡tú!—el maldito pelirrojo había rozado su miembro mientras le sacaba los pantalones y la ropa interior.

—Eso te pasa por lento Ahomine— se burló, sacándole la lengua, mientras se agacha a la altura de los genitales —déjame disfrutar mi regalo— y se metió de golpe la magnífica y chorreante erección del moreno a la boca.

El otro solo aspiro sonoramente. La humedad de la boca de su novio era siempre una delicia. Su lengua trataba de enroscarse en su glande, al tiempo que sorbía el mismo con ferocidad. Kagami le estaba haciendo el mejor oral de su vida. Sin consideraciones, le estaba mamando con ganas, fuerte y rápido.

Taiga dejo de oír protesta, en cambio sintió las morenas caderas empezar a moverse al ritmo de sus succiones, estiro la mano tomando de la bolsa que estaba en el suelo el lubricante y el vibrador. Bajo el ritmo de su oral, dando pequeñas mordidas en la punta y lametones por la extensión, mientras se incorporaba.

— No tan rápido, Daiki— el cautivo lo fulmino con la mirada, no le gustaba la situación, pero debía admitir que esa mamada lo había dejado un tanto aturdido, no recordaba que en alguno de sus encuentros sexuales anteriores su novio se mostrara tan apasionado, Kagami se incorporó sobre sus rodillas y se quitó la camisa aventándola lejos, tomo el lubricante y vertió un poco sobre el vibrador, el resto sobre la erección del moreno. Que gimió con el contacto del frio gel en su caliente y sensible piel, que ahora estaba más húmeda. Kagami se lanzó desesperado a besarlo.

Aomine lo recibió gustoso, restregando su miembro con el torso desnudo de su amante, el cual gimió en el beso, la lengua de Daiki sorbía a la suya, sus labios le quemaban y su miembro duro y mojado se restregaba causándole escalofríos, era tan sexy su novio, que no podía evitar el crudo deseo de tener sexo una y otra vez con él, quería poseer al moreno como nunca nadie lo tendría, así que con eso en mente, prendió el aparto posándolo en un costado de Daiki, el cual corto el beso por la sorpresa.

— ¡Basta de bromas Taiga, suéltame y te hace sentir bien!— pronuncio con la voz ronca de excitación y los ojos azules ardiendo en deseo.

Kagami paso el vibrador por uno de sus pezones, donde lo dejo mientras el otro era atendido por su boca, sintió la piel del moreno erizarse, y como removía las piernas, sonrió por que le estaba gustando y no quería admitirlo.

— ¡Kagami hijo de puta!, lo diré por última vez, ¡desátame y déjame follarte de un puta vez! — rugió como una pantera acorralada, pero el brillo en los ojos de Taiga lo desconcertó.

—No. — Contesto tajante y decidido. Se separó de su pecho, dejo botado el vibrador, se paró sobre la cama deshaciéndose de toda su ropa, mostrándose desnudo y erecto a su amante. Se volvió a recostar encima de él sintiendo todo el tacto caliente que le ofrecía su cálida piel —Te quiero Daiki— confeso —te deseo, quiero que tú también me pertenezcas— se acercó a su clavícula marcándola con sus dientes —quiero penetrarte y mostrarte todo mi amor. Quiero ver en tu rostro expresiones que nadie haya visto, odio que los otros sepan más de ti que yo. Odio tus bromas con Kise, tu complicidad con Kuroko, como consientes a Murasakibara y como compartes con Satsuki, odio que Midorima y el engreído de Akashi hablen como si te conocieran y no ser capaz de robarles tu atención y sus memorias solo para mí.

Aomine trago grueso, mientras veía aquellos hermosos ojos rojos centellar brillantes a causa de no sabía que.

—Quiero que solo me mires a mí, que solo en mi confíes— tomo con su mano la erección de su novio apretando en los lugares correctos moviéndola de arriba abajo mientras besaba su cuello —quiero que te sientas tan abrumado por pensar en mi como yo lo hago por ti.

Se restregó por completo sobre él —por favor entrégate a mí, pertenéceme, solo hoy, solo por esta vez — le susurro en el oído mientras jugaba con su lóbulo descendiendo en un camino húmedo trazado por su legua que se deleitaba con el sabor de la piel morena, exótica y sin defectos que el As de la generación de los milagros poseía.

La petición resonó fuerte y clara en su cerebro, aunada a la imagen de un Kagami que se mostraba vulnerable y enamorado, lamentablemente jugaba sucio, solicitar aquello en el momento en que lo acariciaba después de haberle dejado tremenda erección a causa de ese magnífico oral, no ayudaba en nada al moreno a resistirse a ceder su posición de dominante, y como él no era una persona que pensara mucho las cosas y mentiría si dijera que no sentía curiosidad sobre la sensación de ser el de abajo, pues ¡al diablo! Se lo concedería al pelirrojo, bueno eso y que la verdad el cumpleañero no le estaba dejando opción alguna, había ido descendiendo nuevamente, con besos y dejándole marcas por todo el torso, mientras llegaba de nuevo a su objetivo, soplando en la punta de su erección antes de recórrela desde la punta hasta su calientes testículos los cuales también degusto y jugueteo con ellos un rato, antes de volverá subir y meterse de lleno su miembro en la boca, mientras su mano se dedicaba a acariciarle el perineo, rodeando su entrada.

— ¡Mierda Kagami!, más rápido — pidió al tiempo que abría las piernas y embestía la boca que le brindaba placer.

Kagami rodeo la lengua alrededor de la cabeza, sorbiendo con fuerza, mientras volvía a tomar el lubricante que estaba en una esquina de la cama, se lo embadurno en una mano, la cual de inmediato llevo a aquel ansiado pasaje, aprovechándose del placer que proporcionaba a Daiki introdujo su dedo, sintiendo la tensión de aquella abertura, emitiendo un gemido al imaginarse la sensación de finalmente penetrar al imparable Aomine Daiki, el resultado fue desastroso para el moreno, las cuerdas bucales del pelirrojo brindaron una vibración que lo llevo al orgasmo, las sensaciones empezaron a recorrer su cuerpo y aunque sentía la incomodidad de ahora dos dedos haciendo espacio en su interior, la verdad es que el placer era mayor. Gimió ronco, tratando de cerrar las piernas por las sensaciones.

—Ábrelas más Daiki — Ordeno, aunque la verdad es que el mismo se las estaba separando con la mano libre, mientras movía en forma de tijera sus dedos, sintiendo como poco a poco Aomine se humedecía y su propio miembro no paraba de palpitar a causa de la expectativa.

— ¡Déjate de bromas y hazlo ya! — espeto en alto, exigiendo la culminación del acto el moreno, cosa que el pelirrojo no demoraría, tal vez le dolería a su novio, pero la verdad es que con el alcohol en su sistema y la excitación creciente que sentía eso poco le importaba, así que tomo las piernas de Aomine, y las dejo descansar sobre sus hombros, ladeo su rostro para recorrer lo que alcanzara con sus labios en una de ellas, dejando un chupetón en el muslo de su novio.

— ¡Serás cabrón Taiga!, ¡métemela ya!— el peliazulado se revolvió aun con las manos esposadas de forma violenta, tratando de chocar su pelvis con la de su amante.

—Y eso que no querías— menciono mientras tomaba su miembro con una mano y con la otra abría completamente las prominentes y bien formadas nalgas de Aomine, dejando expuesta su entrada palpitante y escurridiza, lista para ser desvirgada.

— ¡Argr! — fue el sonido ahogado que emitió el moreno cuando el glande de Kagami entro, dolía, pero la sensación constante de algo entrando en su interior era tan extraña que lo distraía.

Kagami cerró los ojos al momento de sentir la presión sobre su sensible glande, tomo una bocanada de aire, tratando de concentrarse, a ese paso arremetería sin más contra Daiki, además de que se correría muy rápido, como todo un virgen, así que abrió sus ojos, enfocándose en las muecas de su amante, viendo como el moreno apretaba los dientes y deformaba su rostro en gestos llenos de incomodidad, su miembro estaba erecto y húmedo, mostrándose tentador, todo en Daiki lo estaba seduciendo, así que se adentró por completo de una sola estocada, sacándole unas cuantas groserías a su novio por lo precipitada de su acción, y un gemido bajo de su parte, al sentirse rodeado por las paredes esponjosas de su novio.

—No te muevas todavía bastardo— sentencio lo más amenazante que pudo Aomine, conteniéndose de removerse aun cuando la incomodidad le dictaba hacerlo, pero la verdad es que hasta respirar violentamente le hacía sentir ese dolorcito no muy agradable en su trasero, la sensación era como de una herida recién abierta, así que mejor no moverse.

Mas sin en cambio el pelirrojo no atendió, se movió un poco más enfrente, como si no estuviera lo suficientemente profundo, haciendo que doblara completamente su torso, con las piernas aun sobre los hombros de Kagami en una pose vergonzosa, y de exposición total, estaba a punto de protestar.

— ¡Arg! Estas tan caliente y húmedo Daiki, ¡arggh!- volvió a gruñir el pelirrojo mientras se le encimaba, forzándolo a doblarse más, hasta que el pelirrojo alcanzo a besarlo, sintiendo como su miembro se rozaba con el abdomen de Kagami. El moreno mordió su labio inferior en protesta, tan fuerte que le saco unas gotas de sangre al pelirrojo que se retiró de inmediato, lamiendo la sangre, dando un espectáculo de sensualidad al moreno. —Ya entendí — pronuncio el as de Seirin al tiempo que daba una corta estocada que hizo cerrar los ojos de la pantera de Toou.

— ¡Ahh! — exclamo para deleite de Kagami, el cual comenzó de inmediato con el vaivén de sus caderas, primero cortas estocadas, sintiendo la viscosidad dentro de Aomine, misma que le ayudaba a salir cada vez un poco más, pero haciendo que su deseo de clavarse más profundo en su amante le hiciera imprimir más fuerza en cada embate, dando pronto con la inflamada próstata de Daiki — ¡Taiga! — quisiera o no le salió, no supo si como un grito o una súplica, pero ahora sólo quería más de eso, que estaba seguro, solo le permitiría al pelirrojo darle.

Reafirmo su agarre en los muslos de aquellas piernas que aún se encontraban en sus hombros, lo cual le daba un ángulo perfecto para seguir dando placer a su moreno, la espalda alta de Daiki resentía todo el peso, pero en ese momento solo podía sentir el placer del miembro de Kagami penetrándolo sin consideración.

Trataba de mantener los ojos abiertos para ver la sensaciones que le producía a Aomine, ver su rostro y su hermoso cuerpo mientras se adueñaba de él, cerrándolos por poco, cuando las sensaciones en su miembro le sacaban gemidos igual de altos que los que el moreno emitía a cada golpe en su próstata.

Bajo las piernas, enredándolas en la cintura de Kagami, quien le permitió la acción solo para poder masturbarlo al ritmo de las estocadas ya que se sentía en su límite, pero quería correrse en el interior de Daiki mientras lo veía hacer lo mismo.

— ¡Ahh Taaig…a! ¡Ya! — pronunciaba con dificultad, la garganta estaba reseca y estaba tan cerca de explotar, su miembro quería expulsar todo, pero su férrea voluntad a prolongar el acto lo mantenía aun adentro.

— ¿Ya que, Daiki? — la estocada aunada a un fuerte apretón en su pene fueron lo suficiente para que viniera irremediablemente.

— ¡Argghh! — exclamo con la respiración hecha un desastre, sintiendo como Kagami se venía en su interior y la humedad en toda su parte baja.

— ¡Eso fue genial! — tratando de regularizar su respiración, mientras salía del moreno, una sonrisa sincera surcaba su rostro, al acercarse y besar a su novio, misma que le valió que este lo aceptara de buena gana.

— ¡Ahora suéltame maldito imbécil! — reclamo Aomine en cuanto terminaron el beso.

— Oh, claro— se levantó de la cama para buscar en la bolsa la llave — Aomine, ehh… ¿dónde está la llave?

— ¡¿Qué?! — fue el grito que se escuchó.

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

— Así que prácticamente eso fue lo que le hice el día de mi cumpleaños, sin mencionar que no encontré a dichosa llave y tuve que ir a la casa de Aomine a buscarla, por lo cual demore en soltarlo más de una hora. — Kuroko estaba rojo y avergonzado como nunca antes, aunque no tanto como Kagami, el cual había soltado todo detalladamente sin pensarlo, y cuando se dio cuenta de lo narrado solo se tapó el rostro esperando lo que la sombra tenía que decirle.

— Pues bueno…creo que lo único que te puedo aconsejar Kagami-kun es que lo platiques directamente con Aomine-kun— desvió la vista— por lo que me platicas creo que lo disfruto bastante, dejando de la lado lo de las esposas, no creo que este enojado todavía.

— Pero es que…

—Solo habla con él— el pelirrojo no termino su frase ya que el otro lo interrumpió al momento que se levantaba del lugar donde había permanecido sentado.

— Estaba bien — se levantó Kagami— podrías llevarte mis cosas, voy a casa de Aomine.

Y se marchó dejando a Tetsuya en la azotea.

Ok. No tenía que ser exactamente en este momento, aún tenemos clases y entrenamiento ¿sabes? Pensó el pequeño, ya que Kagami iba en camino de enfrentar a su novio.

**Continuara….**

_**Primero quiero disculparme por las faltas de ortografía y errores que puedan encontrar.**_

_**Ok, platico un poco acerca de esto.**_

_**Primeramente este fic, estaba pensado para ser un shot, (ay! Aja!), pero simplemente me rebaso como siempre, y luego era para publicarlo antes del cumpleaños de Aomine, ¡si!, sé que estamos a más de la mitad de noviembre.**_

_**En fin, solo puedo decir que tengo lap. Nueva, por fin, y por eso me permito terminar este cap., y espero publicar pronto el siguiente.**_

_**Nos estamos leyendo.**_


End file.
